Intense Pillow Talk
by THE 100
Summary: This story is following the events of my previous WWE Fanfiction Story, The Ghetto Era Begins...Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, CM Punk, Britney Cable, and Ralph Jaguar talk about what happened on the previous episode of Monday Night Raw and the brawl that happened in the back. This one is going to be real good. So, please read, review, and leave comments. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Steph And Hunter

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are Britney Cable and Ralph Jaguar (which is ME). The other characters belong to the staff of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).

It's 11:40pm in Richmond, Virginia. So, of course it's dark. At the huge red Palm Spring Hotel Building, everything seems peaceful and the scene is nice. Even the Palm Trees and the huge pool looks good. A muscular guy wearing a black ski-mask that only shows his eyes is on one of the ledges of the building outside one of the windows where a cord is hanging from the top of the building.

The mask man is wearing a grey sweater, black gloves, jeans, and sports Bramah Shoes. He looks in the window and sees Triple H and Stephanie McMahon walk in the huge hotel room with the king size bed, huge TV and refrigerator. Triple H is wearing his black vest, pants, dress shoes, tie, and white shirt. Stephanie McMahon is wearing a black vest, skirt, dress shoes, and white dress shirt.

"I know you're pissed, Steph," Triple H says as he takes off his black vest. "Now why in the world would you THINK that, Hunter?," Stephanie ask as she leans her back against the wall with her arms folded with a mad look. "Because in the car, on the way here, you wouldn't say more than two words." "That's because I AM pissed off, Hunter."

"I know...And I know why, too. You're pissed off because I brought CM Punk back into The WWE." "That's right, Hunter. You know me VERY well...And you also know about the comments that CM Punk made about our organization, our business, our family, MY family. BAD, NASTY, and derogatory comments I might add. He verbally ripped us all apart before walking out with The WWE Championship belt. That ungrateful bastard! The first time dad fired CM Punk after he did all that, Punk should have stayed gone! But then John Cena had to intervene and demand that CM Punk get his job back. So, dad did hire Punk back and Cena and Punk did have their match at Money In The Bank. And Punk won that match and he walked out with the WWE Championship," Stephanie tells.

"And chances are, Punk was about to take that belt to TNA Wrestling. And do you remember what happened years ago, when Alundra Blaze took the then WWF Women's title to WCW Nitro? Live on that television broadcast, Alundra Blaze toke the WWF Women's belt and dumped it in a trash can. That was humiliating for us. I couldn't take the chance of Punk doing the same thing or worse on TNA Wrestling Impact. You and your father taught me to do what's best for business...So, just think about it, Steph...CM Punk taking the WWE belt and humiliating us on another TV Show would NOT have been best for business. It would have been HORRIBLE for our entire organization. So, that's why I had to pull some strings and have CM Punk brought back to The WWE."

"He's going to cause trouble for us." "Now that CM Punk is in The WWE, I can keep him in check. He won't ruin your family's organization. I won't let him." "OUR family's organization," Stephanie says as she takes both of Triple H's hands and holds them. "OUR family's organization," Triple H says he kisses Stephanie in the lips as she moans. They both now hug and hold each other. "But now we have TWO WWE Champions of Monday Night Raw. What are we going to do about that?" Stephanie ask with a smile.

"I have an idea," says Triple H as he and Stephanie kiss each other passionately in the lips. Triple H now holds Stephanie's hair with his left hand as he kisses her some more. Now, Triple H moves down and starts kissing Stephanie's neck making her moan in satisfaction. As Triple H continues to kiss Stephanie's neck, Stephanie opens her mouth wide and moans a little louder. "Oh YES," Stephanie gasps out as she grabs the wall with both her hands. As Triple H continues to kiss Stephanie's neck, he pulls her vest down and off. The black vest hits the floor as The Mask Man watches all if this through the window.

Triple H keeps kissing Stephanie's neck as he takes his black tie off and Steph now pulls down Triple H's shirt revealing his muscular chest, arms, and back. Steph now slowly rubs Triple H's back as he keeps on kissing Stephanie's neck. "Yes...Oh yes," Stephanie says with her eyes closed and mouth open wide and uses both of her hands to rub Triple H's back as Triple H continues to kiss Steph's neck.

As Triple H continues to kiss Stephanie's neck, he uses his hands to slowly un-botton and pull down Steph's white dress shirt revealing Steph's huge bra and the white dress shirt hits the floor. Now, Triple H continues to kiss Stephanie's neck as she rubs his arms. With her mouth open wide, Stephanie moans in satisfaction.

Now Triple H picks Steph up into his arms, carries her to the bed and lays her down on it slowly. Triple H now pulls off both of Steph's dress shoes and reveals Steph's feet. "Oh, Hunter," Steph says as her eyes are closed. Triple H slowly lifts up and slowly rubs Steph's left leg and her thigh. Now he kisses Steph's left leg slowly making Steph moan. And now Triple H kisses Steph's left thigh and this makes Steph moan a little louder and grab the bed sheet. Now Triple H slowly raises up and slowly rubs her right leg. And now he slowly rubs her right thigh.

Triple H now kisses Steph's right leg slowly, making Steph moan. And now Triple H kisses Steph's left thigh and this makes Steph moan a little louder. He now un-bottons and pulls off Steph's skirt revealing her black pantys in addition to her big black bra on her nice slim and slender-athletic body. "Damn," says The Mask Man with his eyes grown wide as he looks through the window. Triple H un-bottons and slides his black dress pants down and off revealing his black under wear and muscular legs. He now drops his pants to the floor.

Triple H slowly lays on top of Stephanie and passionately kisses her lips, and Steph kisses him back as she grabs and rubs Triple H's back slowly. Stephanie moans real loud. Triple H goes down and kisses Steph's neck making Her moan some more. Triple H continues to kiss Steph's neck as he grabs the top strings of Steph's bra and begins to pull it down and off...The Mask Man watches Triple H and Stephanie through the window as they continue...

Author's Note: Yeah...I think I better stop right here. This story is rated T after all. Though it did get a little hot, didn't it?...This maybe the Ghetto Era, but I will try to keep it clean up in here. Chapter 2 is coming soon. But in the mean time, please check my bio for the links to my YouTube Channels and web series. I got some epic stuff going on there.

\- Ralph Jaguar


	2. Chapter 2: John Cena And His Wifey

The Mask Man watch through the window as Triple H lay in the bed with Stephanie laying on top of him. The white blanket covers them both. The Mask Man now slides down the rope-down to the ledge that's under the next window under Triple H's. The Mask Man looks through this window and sees John Cena walking in with his golden WWE Spinning Championship belt. John is wearing his red shirt, cap, blue jeaned-shorts, and black sports shoes. He lays the championship belt on the brown table and sits on the king sized bed that is covered with blue bed sheets and has two blue pillows.

John now takes out his black iPhone, dials a number, and puts it on speaker. It rings and the other person answers. "Hello?""What's up, Marc?" "I'm okay, John. What's up with you? You alright?""Yeah. I'm doing great, man. Didn't you see it? I got the belt back." "Yeah, I saw that. Congratulations, dawg. Ya did real good. That was a great match. We all happy for ya, dawg," Marc says as John smiles.

"But it looks like things are about ta get even crazier. It's like the s- is really about ta hit the fan. CM Punk is back and he's got his championship belt, the one that he walked out with?," Marc ask. "Yeah. He's back." "But his belt ain't real, though. YOUR belt is the real one. Cause you beat Rey Mysterio for it... And how the f- did CM Punk get back?! That fool walked out when his contract expired! He ain't finna just walk back into The WWE and everything be the way that is was. He not thinking that, is he?"

"Hey, Marc. Slowed down, man...You don't the half of it, man. CM Punk is back officially and it looks like he's also The WWE Champion of Raw as well." "Now, how can THAT be, John? YOU'RE The WWE Champion of Raw. Not that Fool-Punk! He walked out!" "But then Triple H brought him back." "What? You bull s-ing me!" "No. It's for real, Marc." "I hope they ain't trying ta screw ya over, dawg. Remember when Vince McMahon was about ta fire ya." "And then Triple H stopped him...But, Marc. If you thought what you saw on TV was crazy...Man, you should have seen what happened in the back when the cameras went off."

"What happened?," Marc ask. "Ralph Jaguar and CM Punk got into it in the back, man! Apparently, Ralph met CM Punk in the back hallways, they had a confrontation, exchanged some words, John Laurinaitis was involved, and Ralph and CM Punk started swinging on each other. And when I got back there, I found the both of them on the floor fighting," Cena explains. "Whoa. Hold up! You mean ta tell me that Ralph Jaguar got into it with CM Punk?!" "Yep." "DAMN." "Security and referees were there trying to break it. I mean, there were bodies everywhere. I grabbed at Punk to pull him off of Ralph, and I did and held him in a fullnelson hold. Then CM Punk hit me with a head butt and then a hard right hand! Then, that's when I lost it and went off on CM Punk. I was able to hit him one time, then that's when the refs and guards grabbed me and then Punk and they started holding us ALL back!" "Damn."

"Yeah. It got real crazy up in there." "Were there any cameras running through all that, John?" "I think there was one camera on that caught that brawl. If it got everything, I'm sure they'll show it on this Friday Night's Smackdown." "Yeah, man. They gotta show THAT." "So, what do you think about Ralph Jaguar, Marc?" "Now, for me, I just think that it might be too soon ta tell. Cause we use ta watch him on Street Warriors, and the man can fight. We always knew that. But weather or not we can trust him is a different matter."

"Yeah. I think Ralph can definately handle himself in the WWE. He WANTS to be the General Manager of Monday Night Raw, but I think he can be a better wrestler." "Yeah. He be kicking a- in that ring. When ever trouble happens, Ralph likes to physically run in there and beat guys down." "It's going to be interesting to see how things turn out with him, Marc"

"And what about Triple H being in charge, now? Can you trust him? Can you count on him to do what's right? Like you just mentioned, John. Triple H was the one that intervened when Vince was about ta fire you. And he's also the one that hired both Ralph Jaguar and Britney Cable as Assistant-General Managers of Raw and Smackdown." "Yeah. He's the one that hired both Ralph and Britney, and they seem to be okay, so far, Marc. And that's a good sign." "Yeah, it seems like a good sign that Triple H is for real with his intentions...but, John...It's only a sign...You gotta watch your back, dawg."

"I've been in this business long enough...I know that I'll have to stay guarded in this new era of The WWE. They're maybe more new players coming into this game." "If I was in The WWE with ya, you know that I would have your back, and I'm definately looking out for you outside of The WWE, John." "I know, Marc. And I appreciate it...How is Carla doing?" "Carla seems to be doing okay-you know physically, but I gotta give you a heads up about something, man... In the past few days, Carla's been hanging around some guy named Ronnie...Ronnie Toben."

"Ronnie Toben?...Who IS this guy?" "I think he's a new guy that just moved here to Westnewbury. I asked Carla about him and she's says that she and Ronnie are just friends." "She says that they're just friends?" "Now, John...I don't think that we should jump to conclusions just yet. For all we know it could be just that. They're just friends." "And how often do guys and girls say that they're just friends and then later it turns out to be much more."

"I hear you John. I hear what you're saying. Carla is a good girl and she's loyal and married to you." "I'm not saying that I don't trust Carla. It's that Ronnie that I don't trust." "You ain't gotta worry, John. I'll try to find out more about this Ronnie Toben-guy and keep an eye on Carla for ya. You focus on keeping The WWE Belt and watching your back in The WWE. I think this new era is just starting to get Ghetto."

"I know that I can count on you to hold things down for me back in Westnewbury. And I appreciate that, Marc." "You got it, dawg." "Alright. I'll talk to you later, man." "Alright. Holla, John." John presses a button on his phone and hangs it up. And now, John looks at the floor with a confused look as The Mask Man watches him through the window.

Author's Note: I'm ending this chapter right here, but don't worry. There's more to come. This story is just getting INTENSE...Btw, Cena was on the phone with his cousin, Tha Trade Marc. He was on John Cena's Rap Album, You Can't See Me...Chapter 3 is coming real soon. But in the mean time, please check out my bio/profile for the links to my web series and YouTube Channels. I got some real epic stuff going on there.


	3. Chapter 3: CM Punk's Punk Vlogs

The Mask Man now slides down the black cord and lands on the ledge that's under the window that's under Cena's. The Mask Man now looks through the window and sees the white-black haired and bearded CM Punk walk into the room wearing his white shirt that says "Best In The World" on the back and has the picture of a white-taped fist holding a thunder bolt on the front, blue jeans, and black converse sports shoes. CM Punk puts his black big down and his golden WWE Spinning Championship belt on the brown table.

Now he pulls out of his bag a big black high tech video camera and a long silver tripod. He stands the tripod up and sets the camera on it very easily. Next to the brown table is a brown chair. Punk points the camera at the direction of the chair and presses a button on the camera making the red light turn on. CM Punk now sits on the chair and looks at the camera.

"Hey everybody! CM Punk here and welcome to the first video of my series that I will be calling 'Punk Vlogs.' This is where I'll be sharing my thoughts and feelings about The WWE and the direction that it seems be going in...After I beat the s- outta John Cena at Money In The Bank, I did what I said I was gonna do! I walked out with the WWE Championship Belt...I still hadn't decided what I was gonna do. Was I going back to Ring of Honors or should I take this belt to TNA Impact and do an "Alundra Blaze" and dump this belt in the trash can live on their TV Show.

"That really would have been something, huh? But nothing good for The WWE. I guess that would have been real bad for this company-oh my bad. This is not just a company, oh no no no. This is a multi-huge organization! As Triple H told Ralph Jaguar and Britney Cable. The WWE is a great organization that does great things...Gives out jobs, builds careers, puts food on the table, and all that-BULL S-!...The WWE is a corrupted sick JOKE! Yeah...That was a "Pipe-Bomb," ladies and gentlemen...And I just dropped it on your a-es.

"This is how I really feel about the WWE. I'm keeping this s- real. Can't handle it? Tough noogy! This is the way that this series is going to go. If you have the heart for it, then I'm happy for you and you're welcomed here. If you don't have the heart for it, then get the F- off my YouTube Channel! It might sound like I'm bitter and mad. Well, it's because I am. For the time that I have been part of this...organization, I've had to watch a lot of great people come and go-most of them being my real good friends. Guys like Colt Kavanah, Chris Masters, and Bill Guyan just to name a few. Now, the big officials of The WWE probably doesn't even remember those guys. Throughout the years, The WWE have fired so many because they felt like the guys that I just mentioned are no longer useful or marketable, so The WWE has no more use for them, huh?

"Alright, let me get to the point... After I beat The Face of The WWE, John Cena, whom was created by the quote on quote WWE Machine by the way, I took the WWE Belt and I did walkout...And just when I was about to make my decision on where I was about to go, I get a call from Triple H. And he tells me that he has become The COO of The WWE and that he wanted to make changes to this organization and make it better for the fans, the Superstars, and the Divas. Therefore, he needed me back in The WWE.

"So then I asked him. 'Why should I come back?' Then, that's when he started with the promises. He first added zeroes to my fee, then he said that he would see to it that my name and face would be on all of The WWE Merchandise. You know, all that sounded real good to me. But I still wasn't convinced to come back to The WWE...Then, I told him that as good as all that sounded, in order for me to come back to The WWE...the one thing that's gonna stop me from going on TNA Impact and doing an 'Alundra Blaze'...In addition to what Triple H already promised me, you know with the merchandise, the ice cream bars, and bigger salary; if I come back, I come with this," CM Punk says as he grabs and holds up his golden WWE Championship belt. "The WWE Championship Belt...And I come back AS The WWE Champion of Monday Night Raw...And you know WHY I wanted this stipulation? It's simple folks...

"I'm back in The WWE to represent all the guys-including my buddies that have been screwed over by The WWE. And in order for me to represent them, I want to have one of the two riches prizes in this organization. So you see, it's not just about the money and the merchandises. It's about taking a stand and representing what's right! That is why I want to be The WWE Champion of Monday Night Raw... And by the way, Triple H accepted these terms and now I'm back in The WWE as The WWE Champion of Monday Night Raw.

"Now, I realize that John Cena did beat Rey Mysterio to become The WWE Champion of Monday Night Raw. Therefore, he's The WWE Champion as well. That means we now have two WWE Champions of Monday Night Raw. John Cena and myself. So, the question is what now? How do we determine who the one true champion is...I guess that's going to be for our esteemed COO to decide. And you know I'm very interested to see what his bright idea is for resolving this is.

"I can tell you right now...I make a way better champion then John Cena any day! I'm not a puppet or an a- kisser like Cena is! I'm real. I'm a real guy that is perfect for representing not only Monday Night Raw, but the whole damn WWE. I'm representing the guys that have been f-ed over by The WWE. That is why I am perfect for being WWE Champion. Now, if Triple H wants to make a choice and strip either John-Boy or myself of The WWE Title, that's fine. But I'd rather beat Cena's a- again in a one-on-one match to settle it for good.

"I'm going to go ahead and start wrapping this video up by sending a message to a few select people who are involved in this...new era of The WWE! John Laurinaitis...I don't like you. You're just a flunky-yes-man that likes to kiss the a- of who's ever in charge. I don't like you, and I damn sure don't respect you at all...Cena, one of the problems that I have with you is that you like trying to be the poster boy for this organization that is corrupt as f-. I got some respect for you, John-Boy. But it doesn't change the fact that you're biggest phony on this planet!

"Ralph Jaguar...Don't ever get in my face again. I don't give a f- what your background is or what TV Show you were getting a- kicked on! Cause it's nothing compared to the a- kicking that you'll get from me, if you get in my face again! Assistan-General Manager. General Manager-I don't give a F-!...And Triple H... You made a whole bunch of promises. You better keep 'em...And follow through with what you said that you're gonna do. Cause I'm holding you to everything.

"Alright, everybody. Before I sign out, I wanna thank all my fans that are on my side and supporting me despite my actions at The Money In The Bank Pay-Per-View. It shows that you all understand what the situation is and what's really going on. Thanks and have a good night," says CM Punk, who now gets up and pushes a button on his camera. The Mask Man watches him through the window.

Authors Note: Wow, Punk...That is a nice speech...Bravo...Alright. This is the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be coming soon, and there, the masked man will be revealed...To YOU, but not the other characters in the story. Lol...Hey, we got to have some secrets, right?...Please check out my bio for the links to my YouTube Channel and Web Series.

\- Ralph Jaguar


	4. Chapter 4: The Masked Man Revealed!

The Masked Man climbs into a window of a hotel room that has two beds covered in purple sheets and white pillows, a Black TV, closet, a small silver fridge, and a bathroom. The white blonde-haired female, Britney Cable wearing her black shirt, black sports shoes, and white jeans walks in and closes the door behind her. "What the f-?," Britney says. The Mask Man pulls his mask off and reveals that his really the bald-headed, African-American, Ralph Jaguar. "What are you doing?," Britney ask. "Just prowling around," Ralph replies.

"You mean spying on people?" "Spying is such an ugly word, Britney." "Well, that's what it is." "I prefer to call it patrolling covertly." "Whatever, Ralph...I'm not in the mood right now," Britney says as she sits on one of the beds and takes her shoes off. "You're not happy." "Oh, I'm happy...I'm just not happy with YOU." "Why? Because of the brawl in the back after the show went off the air?" "Exactly!" "I didn't start that fight." "Ralph...You got up in CM Punk's face and yelled at him!" "THEN he said disrespectful s- to me. Words were exchanged, things got heated, and then the s- hit then fan!...This is The WWE, Britney. We've been watching the shows of a The WWE for years. You know what kind of organization this is."

"But we're new to this, Ralph!... It's not our place to judge anybody! Especially not CM Punk. And you KNOW that I don't like violence." "Well, you're gonna have to get use to it if you're going to be The Assistant-General Manager of Smackdown. Fighting and violence are part of the job." "In the ring, Ralph! IN THE RING! Not in back locker room! Not in the back dressing room! Not in the parking lot! IN THE MOTHER F-ING RING!"

"I hear you, Britney. I hear you... But some situations can't be kept in the ring. Try as we might, but sometimes, it just can't be helped." "Ralph, I AM on your side. I will always be on your side. You know that. But this is a big opportunity for us. We can't be getting into drama like that." "Drama is part of the job... Besides, it's a whole new era, anyways." "So, what does that mean? We go around stirring s- up and starting trouble?" "No. Absolutely not. We don't do s- like that. But there are certain Superstars in The WWE that do be stirring the pot up," Ralph says as he walks to the window and looks out of it with his arms folded.

Ralph now turns and looks at Britney. "I have a bad feeling, Britney ...Something strange is going on in The WWE...I don't know what it is...I can't quite put my finger on it...But there's some evil in this organization ...Probably lots." "Could it be your paranoia?...You know you watch too much TV...Or maybe you were listening to R-Truth, too much." "And CM Punk is making claims, too... About people being screwed over in this organization."

"That's the thing, Ralph. If we go around and start snooping in the wrong places, it's going to get dangerous." "It's already dangerous, Britney...We're not the first General Managers of The WWE. We've seen what the others had to through... Being a WWE Superstar is hard enough, trying to get the titles is even harder, but we're in the Corporate World of The WWE. This is a whole different ball game...Now, I certainly don't mean to scare you, Britney."

"I'm not scared, Ralph. All I'm saying is that we need to becareful where we tred and not step on the wrong toes." "Don't worry. We'll be careful...Careful like the fox." "It's suppose to be 'crazy like the fox,' but what ever." "There's nothing wrong with changing it up a bit." "Nothing wrong with that...So, what did you learn while...'patrolling covertly'?" "And here I thought you didn't approve of such things...Well, I didn't learn much tonight only that John Cena's wife maybe cheating on him, CM Punk started a new YouTube Series, and Triple H and Stephanie are like wild animals in the SACK."

"Oh my God! Ralph, please tell me that you did not watch Triple H and Stephanie McMahon have-" "IT was part of the job." "So, you mean to tell me that when you're spying, it's important to watch two people

F-ing?!" "Yep." "That's sick, Ralph." "So is The WWE sometimes. We're really going to have to be careful and watch our backs in this organization ...In the immortal words of Stone Cold Steve Austin: DTA-Don't Trust Anybody."

"I don't know what it is exactly. But for some reason, I find you very amusing," Britney says. "It's a gift that I have," Ralph replies. "And that's the gift that's going to help you be a great Assistant-General Manager." "Okay. But I'm hoping to be an epic one...and you will too." "I don't know about the other people in The WWE, but you and I will be looking out for each other. We'll have each other's backs," Ralph says as he walks to Britney and kneels down in front of her. Britney takes and holds Ralph's right hand.

"Absolutely. You and I are a team in this," says Britney, who now pulls Ralph to her and they both hug and hold each other. "But Ralph...I need you to apologize to CM Punk." "Okay. I'll do it for you." "Thanks." They release each other. "Now get to your bed. It's late and it's time for sleep," Britney says. "Aw man," Ralph says as he goes to his bed. "Well, what did you expect? To get some?," ask Britney.

Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter and this story, but more is yet to come. There's a lot more story to tell in the Ghetto Era. In the mean time, please check out my bio for the links to my YouTube Channels and series. I think you'll like them.

\- Ralph Jaguar


End file.
